


smooth sailing

by northrndwnpr



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, M/M, erm, holland deserved happiness, i guess you guys asked for it, tieren pegs god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northrndwnpr/pseuds/northrndwnpr
Summary: everyone pegs each other thats how this series works
Relationships: Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh, Kell Maresh/Holland Vosijk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	smooth sailing

The rocking of the boat was worse tonight.

After a few days at sea Holland thought he would be used to the constant back and forth, but it seemed like the waves tonight were the choppiest they’d seen yet.

Holland looked out of the small porthole across the horizon, fixating on the stars beyond. Even with the ship's violent motions and the inevitable end of the world drawing near, he realised he’d never been at peace more than he was right now. There was something about the loneliness of the sea that comforted him - it was almost reassuring knowing that something so vast, so great, could keep turning the tides day in day out.

Then again, Holland thought as he leaned back against the wall of the cabin, the ocean did have the moon to keep it company, even in the darkest of nights.

He sighed and looked down, rubbing at his wrists. The scars would never fade, red rings that reminded him of the freedom he would never be able to have, let alone enjoy. The chains sat in a pile in the corner of the room, the metal catching in the light - a reminder to him that his liberty on board was subject to conditions. Earlier that day in fact, Lila had suggested that someone should still guard Holland’s quarters at night,  _ just in case. _

Holland had walked away, not willing to be goaded into another conversation concerning if he could be trusted or not by the others. He wasn’t quite far away enough though that he didn’t hear Kell’s response. 

_ He saved your life today. I know how you feel about him being here but please Lila… He’s suffered enough. _

Holland was below deck before he could hear Lila’s rebuttal. 

In the end, he supposed Kell did manage to convince her, and was glad of it when all of a sudden the boat lurched, forcing Holland to brace himself to avoid sliding across the room.

Before he knew it he was in the hall, fighting the tilt of the ship to try and get up to the deck to see what was happening. He’d almost made it to the steps when he stopped cold outside the first cabin on the left.

The realisation hit him as he heard the movement and groans through the thin wooden walls.

Holland sneered, cheeks red, and turned to go back to his cabin when suddenly-

“Holland,” He heard Kell breathe through the door.

Silence.

The ship stilled.

“Are you seriously thinking about Holland while I’m fucking pegging you Kell? What the fuck?” Lila responded, not trying to keep her voice down.

As quietly as possible, Holland made his way back to the other end of the ship, mind reeling. When he finally sat down on his cot, flustered and breathing heavily, he looked back into the night beyond.

The moon illuminated the waves, reflecting off of the finally still water.

_ Maybe the sea isn’t lonely,  _ Holland thought. 

_ Maybe I don’t have to be lonely either. _


End file.
